Teenage Angst
by Finding the Nuggets
Summary: Edward is going through some teenage anger problems and he goes home for 3 months to cool off... and its been 3 years since that little holdiay. The FINALE Chapter 7 is up R&R! [Completed!]
1. Dont Piss a Teenager with Automail

**TEENAGE ANGST**

It was a beautiful day in the office of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse had just finished another mission in a town nearby and were handing in the million words worth of paperwork to Roy, this is expected. Usually when Ed and Al "completed" a mission, they had most likely obliterated everything in sight just to get the job done, and they had to do stacks of paperwork to justify their actions. Roy, using 30 minutes, had just finished reading the ridiculously huge stack of paperwork, it seemed as though he was a teacher grading a piece of homework. A few moments passed, Roy was gently tapping his desk with his index finger, then, breaking the silence, he said :"A fair attempt, but I have to say your a little bit...how should I put this...short." he ended his sentence with a smirk. Within a second Ed started screaming :"WHO THE FUCK IS SO SMALL THAT A RASIN COULD LAST HIM A FUCKING LIFE TIME TO EAT?" and jumped at the colenel, luckily Al had already grabbed hold of him. Ed quickly cooled down since he got called short often and was finally starting to get used to it, he casually asked :"So? What now? Am I supposed to write it again or something?". Roy chuckled and said :"Dont worry I'll let you off this time, just try not to kill everyone who tells you the truth alright?". Ed immediately knew what he meant jumped and Roy again screaming :"I'M NOT SHORT DAMMIT!". Unfortunately Al wasn't quick enough and just barely caught him by the ankle and Ed's weight was pulling him and Al to the ground. Ed, attempting a punch at Roy while falling, only managed to hit his desk with his automail arm, creating a very large hole in the desk. The room became silent.

Roy was quite astonished by the sight of Ed accually attacking him, Ed had always been easily pissed but he never thought he would accually attempt an attack with his automail arm, it almost seemed as though he tried to kill Roy. Looking Edward in the eye with a kind of caring look, Roy asked :"Hey kid, chill, I was just kidding. Are you under some stress or something...?". Ed, getting up and straightening his clothes simply stated :"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon Al wer'e leaving." Al was hurrying behind Ed and politely bade the colenel goodbye. Just as Ed opened the door, Riza Hawkeye was standing at the very same door with two mugs of coffee, about to enter the room, she seemed to have seen everything that just happened. Ed stared at Hawkeye for a moment and greeted her in a way that no one would possibly even imagine, he said :"Hey hot stuff! Lookin' Good!" and started walking away. After about two seconds, Hawkeye drew here pistol and shot Ed in the palm of his automail arm, he stopped and gazed and his metal palm for a little while and grumbled, seemingly talking to himself :"Perfect, I'm gonna have to get this shit repaired, another hundred bucks down the fucking drain..." Ending his sentence he growled a deep voice and slammed his iron fist into the wall, creating a very big hole. He turned his head to look at Roy and yelled :" Dont worry about it Mustang I'll repair the wall and your desk tommorow!" Al had not said a word all that time, he too was confused by his brother's strange behaviour.

After Ed and Al had left, Roy stared at Hawkeye, who was putting down two mugs of coffee she was holding in one hand since she used the other to grab the pistol. With a confused look on his face, Roy asked :"Hey Riza, whats up with Ed? He seems really pissed, did I go too far with the "short" issue?" Riza on the other hand was not confused at all, she replied :"Everythings perfectly normal Roy, don't worry, he's a teenager, he's growing up, haven't you noticed how deep his voice is now? Thinkabout it Roy,he's found no clues to the Philosipher's Stone, you've given him a ridiculous ammount of paperwork to do, ofcourse he's angry.And, given that he has an automail arm and is such a skilled alchemist, he just makes things seem a bit exadurated, thats all, I'll talk to him about it at lunch. But he's becoming very rude in his speech, 'Hot stuff'...I don't know why he would call me something like that." Roy couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's comment about Ed's rudeness. "What are you laughing at!" Riza sharply damanded. Roy, who was still giggling, asked her :"How could you not know why he would call you 'Hot stuff'?" Riza coldly looked Roy in the eye and demanded again :"What is it!" Roy finally stopped laughing, but he was still smiling, he put his arms around Riza's waist and with a a dreamy look in his eyes he quitely answered "It means he finds you attractive, so that must mean I've got the hottest chick in town." Riza's face automatically turned from a cream-ish color into bright red. Looking at the floor, she said :"Well...I'll talk to him about that at lunch too then..." Roy quickly added :"There wont be any need for that, he was just complimenting you, thats all." Letting go of Riza and sitting back in his chair, Roy cooly added "My house, 9 o'clock tonight?" Riza blushed again and simply said "Sure." Everytime she blushed she reminded Roy of a school girl who was talking to a guy she had a crush on for the first time. Before Riza left for her lunch break Roy reminded her :"Dont forget to talk to Full Metal for me." After nodding her head, she left for lunch.


	2. Mother

Teenage Angst 

Chapter 2 - Mother (The soppy, soap opera-ish, fluffy chapter)

Thanks for the 2 people who reviewed me, Chibiiac and Stone Wolf Alchemist, you gave me the strength to go on. All this just came off the top of my head so...feel free to flame.

Picking up where we left off, Edward had just had a little temper tantrum in Roy's office and Riza said she would talk to him being the "hot stuff" that she is.

It was now Riza Hawkeye's lunch hour and she had just left her boy friend, Roy Mustang's office to go get lunch, and more importanly, talk to Ed about his anger troubles. She thought she would try to comfort him since shooting him would only make matters worse as she had already found out about half an hour ago. Riza made her way into the cafeteria, she noticed a couple of men staring at her, 'Typical...' she thought, since none of them had been interested in her before she was with Roy. She grabbed her lunch whatever it was (She didn't really care since she had been in the Ishbal War and had to eat anything that was available.). Now she was walking around with her tray, looking for Ed. Then she saw him. He was just sitting there with his head on the table, his golden blond hair not in it's usual plats, instead it was untied and just laying about covering his entire face. Alphonse wasn't next to him, he was distracted by a kitten at the other side of the cafeteria. "May I sit with you?" Riza politely asked. Edward didn't answer. "Edward?" she said again, but there was still no answer. Riza took a closer look at him and saw that he was accually asleep. Suddenly remembering that she noticed he had baggy eyes back in Roy's office. 'Thats it?' she thought in irritation, 'Thats why he was angry? Because he wasn't getting enough sleep? Well...so much for "teenage troubles"!'. She was about to leave when she suddenly heard a mumbling noise coming from inside of Ed's golden locks, he was talking in his sleep. Riza moved her head closer to Ed's to hear what he was saying. "No..." he grumbled, "Where you goin'coward...?" he went on in his sleep. Then suddenly he woke up yelling "COME BACK AND FIGHT! MOTHER FUCKER!" morphing his automail in to a blade and shooting it forward as if he were to attack someone and causing Riza to drop her tray and fall to the ground as Ed himself fell onto the table.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared in Ed's dierection, but when they saw he wasn't moving for a while and they knew there wouldn't be a show, they just went about their business again. Riza just got up, tidying herself up a bit and looking at Ed. He had already gotten off the table and on to the floor, panting and sweating. Alphonse was already rushing back to Ed (With a kitten in his armor hoping it wouldn't make any noises.). Riza decided to let Ed calm down for a minute before talking to him, but in this whole minute she was looking him in the eye and wiping his sweat for him with a napkin, it reminded Ed of his own mother for a second. After a while Ed shifted her hand away using his human hand and said "Sorry if I startled you.". He morphed his automail into its original form and he got off his chair to go clean up the tray that Riza dropped. 'Thats it?' she thought 'Thats all he has to say to me?' she felt like smashing Ed's head with her gun, but then she looked at his eyes and they were still droopy and emotionless, and she didn't think it was because he had just woken up, he seemed really sad about something. Riza was thinking 'I bet that Winry girl rejected him cause he was too short.' Riza didn't really know what to say to Ed, who was now sitting on a chair again. Al had his hand on his shoulder and was constantly asking if he was alright, Ed kept smiling back like nothing happened, but the cat in Al's armor started to meow, Ed's eyes narrowed, "Al...? What did I tell you about taking in stray cats...?" Al knew this wasn't a time to argue with Ed, so he just built it a little shelter using his alchemy and said "I'll wait for you outside, brother.". Riza patted Ed on the shoulder to speak to him, she opened her mouth but before she could say anything she was cut off by Ed "Look, if its about me calling you what I did, I'm sorry. Just leave me alone, I've already got Colenel Dickhead on my case...". Ed was platting his hair and before he knew it Riza had one arm around his back and onto his shoulder, again in a motherly fasion.

Ed couldn't believe his eyes or his shoulders, the woman he had barely even talked to for 3 years since they men now had her left arm wrapped around his back and on his left shoulder, the only one that could feel. Riza was now rubbing his shoulder and asked "Is something bothering you? You seem to be having nightmares, can you tell me about them?" Ed was still gaping at Riza with his eyes wide open, he had no idea she could be so sensitive. Confused, he said "Uh...Miss Hawkeye...?" "No, just call me Riza," she said in that warm, unnerving voice that was so unusual for her, " what was your dream about?" she continued. Riza's warm look of concern, and her motherly frown reminded Ed so much of his mother that he wanted to hug and snuggle her like he did with his mother when he was a child, but he decided it was inappropriate so he thought he should just tell her. "Its not really anything serious, just a bit of frustrations. I just keep dreaming about that time I faced scar in Central, I faced scar, I found out it was him who killed the Rockbell couple, Winry's parents. That motherfucker got away in the end, I never got to murder the sorry punk's ass...". Riza noticed Ed's eyes widen, it didn't look good at all, for a second she thought she saw is eyes glow yellow. Ed noticed Riza looking really worried for a moment and his expression immediately to one of comfort, he was smiling at her, he said "You and Mustang should have kids, I know you'd be a great mother..." he gave Hawkeye a hug, a few people were staring now, they were murmuring "Full Metal and Hawkeye...? Sweet!" but neither Ed or Riza could hear them. Ed left and joined his brother Alphonse, who said "Brother, where are we going now?" "Elementary Al..." as if he was Sherlock Holmes, suddenly his eyes narrowed and he growled "Scar...!"

Riza was still sitting where she had comforted Edward, suddenly she noticed everyone was gone. She looked at her watch and screamed "HOLY SHIT!" it was 2:00 pm. She was an hour late for her meeting, and she hadn't even eaten anything yet!


	3. Vacation

Teenage Angst

Chapter 3 -

Reviewer replies:

don'tbreakme - Indeed I am aware that in the anime it was Mustang who killed the Rockbells, but in the manga's storyline it was infact Scar who murdered them. I enjoy reading the manga more so I decided to use the manga storyline instead of the anime's, sorry if its a bit confusing.

LiRiNCaNdY - Yes, there will be some EdWin in the coming chapters, so you needn't worry.

Edward was just about to walk, but then Alphonse picked him up and held him over his giant iron body. "Al! What the fuck are you doing?" "I'm taking you home! I can't stand all this tension, and you need to get some rest, my body can wait a bit longer!" Al replied firmly. Ed was bashing on the giant armor that was his brother and screaming "NNOOOOO! LEMME GO! MUST...KILL!". Al would have rolled his eyes if he could. Al was walking with Ed on his shoulder across Central to the local fast food joint when Al noticed Roy Mustang there eating fries. "Ah, I new I'd find him here." said Al he approached Roy. "Hello Colenel Mustang..." Al said in a sinister voice, making Roy choke on his fries. "Riza I just needed some fresh air! Just PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME! Uh-" Discovering it was Al and not Riza, he said "- Oh its you Alphonse." desperately trying to regain his composure. "What are you doing here?" Roy asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead when Ed started yelling " Wer'e going to kill Sc-" Al put his massive hand on Ed's face and interrupted, "We were going to take a 3 month vacation." "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME? 3 MONTHS?" belched Roy at the top of his lungs. "Either that or a bullet to the head." said Al threateningly, Roy's eyes widened with fear and his face became pale, "Deal! 3 months, how about 4?" said Roy as if he had suddenly became Al's inferior. "Done." Al said simply, "We'll see you in 3 months Colenel." with that Al, with Ed still trying to escape his grasp, left. When they were out of site, Roy fell back into a chair and yelled "Get me a large soda!". A farmiliar voice behind Roy suddenly said "Hello Colenel Mustang sir..." "What are you doing here Al I thought I already gave you your vacation?" said Roy who had just caught his breath. Then he heard the sound of a gun cock "Al...? Vacation...? What are you talking about sir? said Riza Hawkeye in a monotone voice. Roy gasped and tried to speak but he couldn't make a sound.

(This part of the story will be continued later, we'll move on to Ed and Al right now.)

It was already one hour since they had got their permission to go home for 3 months and they were already on the train, Ed was still mad at Al for making him go home when he wanted to hunt Scar. "Come on, brother, dont be mad! It'll be good for you, you need to unwind a bit. How about we play cards?" Ed reluctantly agreed to play with him so they played cards for the rest of the journey. When they got to Rezebul and off the train, they sarted to walk to Pinako's house. "I can't believe I lost to you 15 times in a row, you really are good, brother!" Al said. Ed was smiling, he said "Well, its nothing really, the secret is-" then suddenly spades of aces dropped out of his pants. Ed and Al stopped dead. Ed was looking at Al just like Roy was back in Central. "So...the secret is...?" Said Al mockingly yet threateningly. Then both of them started sprinting at top speed, but after about half an hour Ed started losing his breath and Al, who didn't have any breath to lose, quickly caught up with him. After about 5 minutes of pummeling, Ed was back in the same position he was back in Central, hanging from his shoulder, but with out any struggle since he was unconcious. When Ed regained conciousness he was already at the front door of the Rockbell residence. Ed quickly slipped off of Al's shoulder and knocked on the door himself before Al could even reach it. Winry opened the door and look in shock "Wha...What are you doing here? Wait a minute... YOU BROKE THE AUTOMAIL AGAIN!" she smashed a wrench on the top Ed's skull. Ed was yelling again "I DIDN'T WANNA COME HERE MORON! ASK AL ITS ALL HIS FAULT!" Winry looked up in Al's direction. "Well, brother was a bit too obsessed with...uh...work." said Al, not wanting to upset Winry "So I decided to bring him here to unwind for the next 3 months.". "Oh, well..." said Winry, blushing in embarrassment "I'll just go get you a bandage for that then Ed.". Winry rushed to get her first aid kit when Ed and Al walked in the house and took a seat.

(Back in Central)

"Look Lutenant, I was just hungry, PLEASE DONT SHOOT!" Roy yelled as he was crawling on the floor, begging for mercy. Riza looked coldy at Roy and said "Tell me about this vacation." equally as coldly. "Okay, I gave the Full Metal brothers a 3 month vacation-" "A 3 month vacation!" Riza screamed at Roy, "Well, Alphonse caught me here and he threatened to tell you, I didn't want to, JUST DONT SHOOT I'M BEGGING YOU!" Roy continued, panicking for his life. "Get up." Riza said firmly, Roy obeyed without question, the room was silent, then Riza moved closer, and closer, and she hit Roy on the head with the handle of her gun. "If I ever see you here on the job again I'll hit with full strength!" Riza said. She rubbed Roy's forehead and kissed it gently, "You didn't really think I'd kill you, did you?" she said, giggling. "Well, sometimes its hard to tell." Said Roy, still unable to catch his breath. "So, how'd it go with Full Metal?" Roy asked, suddenly not panting anymore. "I'll tell you when we get back to the office." Replied Riza as they approached the Military Headquarters. 


	4. A fathers advice

Thanks for all the reviews! I know the first two chapters weren't really "comedy" but I'll try my best to make it as funny and romantic as possible! 

**Teenage Angst**

**Chapter 4 - A father's advice**

Ed and Al were sitting in the living room of the Rockbell house, Ed had a bandage wrapped around his forehead because of the previous automail misunderstanding. "Oh Ed, I already said I was sorry, c'mon!" Winry, on the verge of bursting into tears, was trying to get Ed to forgive her for slamming a wrench at his face. "Go to hell! I've taken enough beatings for one day!" "You would only have to suffer one beating if you hadn't cheated when we were playing cards," Al calmly explained as if he were an adult teaching his son about consequences "now just accept her apology.". Ed looked at his giant brother for a while, then looked at Winry, "Fine...I accept your apology." he grunted reluctantly, all of a sudden Winry wrapped her arms around him and started to weep. Ed was flabberghasted, "Uh...Winry...?" he asked in confusion. "I sob thought you were never going to speak to me again..." Winry continued crying over his shoulder. 'What the hell?' Ed thought to himself. Winry's teary face started sinking into Ed's chest, Ed noticed that she had to crouch a bit. "Oh my god..." he wispered, Winry looked up and Al turned his head in Ed's direction. "Whats wrong brother?" Al asked. "Can't you see? She had to CROUCH! I'M SO SHORT!" Ed yelled, his face was so red it was about to burst. Winry giggled and snuggled Ed a bit more before letting go. "So...now that you've finally accepted the truth after all these years, what are you going to do about it?" Alphonse asked again with his famous silly face. "Ed, you've got mail!" Shouted Pinako from the front door. Ed took the envelope and opened it, the contents read:

_Dear Edward: I'm so sorry I haven't written for so long. I hope everything is going well in the military. I heard you had a vacation so I thought I'd give you some advice on growing taller since I heard you wouldn't drink your milk and I wasn't around enough to make you drink it, just look at the second piece of paper in the envelope and there will be a set of plans._

_Your father: Van Hohenheim_

Ed stared at the little piece of paper and whispered in horror "The...the bastard is a ghost..." "What um...who?" Al replied refusing to use the word bastard. "Hohenhiem...VAN HOHENHEIM! GIVING ME GROWTH ADVICE! Mom wasted away waiting for this asshole and now he's giving me advice?" Ed continued cursing for the next 5 minutes. While Ed was ranting Al had read the letter gave handed a folded piece of paper he pulled out of the envelope to his brother "You should read this too" Al said conversationaly. It took Ed a while to calm down and take it, he unfolded the paper and gasped "Its...alchemy.". Al took a look at it and commented "Ah...using alchemy to transmute the calcuim and protien in his body, father's theory is quite ingenious-" "He's not a genious!" Ed snapped at Al, his animosity towards his father caused him to deny his every theory. "I was crouching Ed..." Winry teased, Ed grunted. "And you know if you were taller than me..." Ed got the message and blushed furiously "Well...I guess his theory is considerable... Al! Lets check this out! We'll have to use your basement Winry!"

**While Ed and Al investigate their father's theory, we move to the Military Headquarters Central**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Screamed Roy Mustang banging on his desk, Riza Hawkeye turned around and asked "What is it sir?". Roy smirked and held up a little piece of paper "Van Hohenheim Elric is in town." "WHAT?" Riza rushed to grab the little piece of paper between Roy's fingers and read the letter, she read it and asked "How did you get this anyway?" "I always get a copy of all Full Metal's mail. Alchemy growth eh...? What a cheater." Roy chuckled as Riza scratched her head in confusion, messing up her beautifuly blonde hair. While Riza was tidying her hair she asked "How do you know he's in Central?" "The letter was found in a mail box in Central, he couldn't have gone far. I have too mamy stories to tell this guy to just let him leave. I'm sure the Furher wouldn't mind me trying to find an alchemist whos been missing for almost ten years." Roy grinned maliciously. Riza rolled her eyes and said "I should've known you would humiliate Edward infront of his father when you finally got the chance.". "Well? What are we waiting for? VAN HOHENHEIM ELRIC HERE WE COME!" Roy chanted doing a perfect Naruto style fist in the air. Riza sighed.

**Back to Ed and Al**

"Okay, everythings set up perfectly, if our calculations are correct it should have instant effect. Do it Al!" Ed told Al as he stool in a tub of milk which was in the middle of a transmutation circle. "Alrught!" Al said as he put his hand on the transmutation circle. The circle lit up.

CLIFF HANGER!


	5. So much for a dramatic discovery

**Teenage Angst**

**Chapter 5 - So much for a dramatic discovery...**

I am strictly following manga story line, so if you haven't read the manga read it now because EVERYONES DOING IT! Speaking of what everyone is doing...DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer - I own NOTHING...! (yet...)

**Reviewer replies:**

C.A.M.E.O 1 and only: Yes, I'm pretty sure that is his real name.

LiRiNCaNdY: I'll try to make my chapters longer in future.

**NOTICE - I don't remember what the guy at the gate is called so I'll just refer to him as God for now, and when I say God i don't mean Jehovah...**

The transmutation circle flashed a golden light which lit up the entire basement, the milk in the tub Ed was standing in also flashed with the same golden light, it wrapped around Ed's entire body and the flash became so bright nobody could see anything, and after a few seconds the light started to fade away. Ed was standing in the tub that was now empty, nothing seemed to have changed, until he had fallen over his automail was now much too short for him. "Ow! Dammit!"" Ed yelled as he fell to the floor, Al walked and examined Ed for a while, "It worked...the transmutation worked!" Al cried in exitement. "What? Oh yeah, it did!" Ed replied, too exited to make any other comments, "Give me a hand up Al!" Ed added, he was grinning. After about a minute they made it upstairs, Ed was in Al's arms just like the night they attempted Human Transmutation, but this time he was grinning instead of screaming in pain and dripping in blood. "Hey Winry! Guess what? SUCCESS!" Ed yelled accross the living room, "I'll need new automail Win!" he continued. Winry smiled at him and said "You don't seem any different..." "Get me an arm that fits then you'll see!" Ed was laughing with Winry for a short moment before she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Ed blushed, his eyes were wide open with surprise "Winry...uh...what?" he was too confused and exited to say anything else, "I'll go to get you a new arm and leg." Winry said softly and then she rushed off. Ed had no idea she could be so tender, Al was laughing. "what!" Ed demanded an answer, "Oh nothing brother, it just seems you've got yourself your first girlfriend." Al's laughter became even louder as Ed's face glowed a brighter red and he looked down at the floor. After moment later Winry rushed towards Ed with an automail arm and leg, and then she quikly took off Ed's old automail and installed the new one, Ed let out a yelp of pain as the automail connected with his nerves. After the grueling minutes of pain,Ed stood up and examined himself a bit, "Winry, stand up." Ed told her, still concentrating on himself, Winry didn't really appreceate Ed ordering her in that tone of voice so she stayed sitting on the couch and ignored him. "Please?" Pleaded Ed who got down on his knees and held her hands in his, he was grinning at her like when they were children, Winry giggled a bit and got up. Ed looked down at Winry, he could not believe his eyes, he was actually looking down at her, his eyes were glowing with joy. Ed and Winry were staring each other in the eye, both grinning, and at that moment he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips pushing them both onto the couch next to them, Al covered his eyes respecting their privacy and at the same time refraining from saying "Get a room". Al got up and left the room knowing he would be in the way, but it seemed that Ed and Winry were too busy falling in love to notice Al at the moment, he wasn't mad at them, he understood and felt happy for them, but this made him feel even more desperate for his human body. Al looked up at the sky, hoping his brother's theory about his body was correct, he sat at the doorstep of the Rockbell house and stared at the sky until dark.

Ed came out looking the happiest he had ever looked since the night they tried to transmute their mother, "Hey Al." Ed said to Al conversationally, "Hi, brother." Al replied monotonously. Ed smiled a bit and asked "Feeling neglected?" "A bit, but its inevitable, you have to spend some more time with Winry now that you've got the time, like I said, my body can wait a bit longer-" Al was cut off by Ed "No it can't.". Ed looked at Al with a big brother-ly look in his eyes, Al continued "So, why Winry?" Ed laughed at this question "Y'know Al? I don't know." Al also chuckled "How is Winry anyway?" he asked, "She went to bed." Ed answered simply. Just then Pinako Rockbell walked out the door with a stern look on her face, "YOU BOY! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH MY GRANDDAUGHTER?" Ed gasped and fell on his back "Nothing m'am! Nothing I swear!" Ed used the next five minutes trying to convince Pinako that he didn't get physical with Winry. "Well, you'd better take good care of her buster, and remember SEX AFTER MARRIAGE or you'll have me to deal with! And I'll be doing 'virginity checks' EVERYDAY!" "Yes m'am." Ed didn't dare say anything else, Al was laughing at Ed for a long while, "Wanna take a walk?" he suggested to keep Ed's mind off Pinako killing him, "Sure." he answered sounding releived. They walk for a long time talking about theories on alchemy until they stopped infront of the charred tree, where their house used to be. "I wonder if the basement is still there?" Al said casually, Ed gave a strange answer "Wanna go check it out, I'm sure we couldn't have burned everything in the basement too." "Sure." Al replied, not sure what else to say. They dug through the soil and found the door to the basement they had attempted human transmutation, "Alright, lets check it out." Ed said seemingly talking to himself, Al followed along. Ed lit a match when they reached the bottom, he took out the letter his father sent him, then he looked around and saw a cupboard at the corner of the room, he walked over and opened it and pulled out a glowing red stone. "Here we go! Guess Hohenheim isn't such a bad guy after all!" "Br...brother?" Al asked not able to comprehend what was happening. "This, my friend is the Philosipher's stone. I know its not as dramatic as we would have expected, but I couldn't let this chance pass just cause Hohenheim offered it. Read the other side of the page, 'paranoid' you used to call me, but now the ticket to your body is in MY HANDS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" While Ed was laughing Al fell to his knees with a loud 'clunk', he would have cried if he could. Ed looked at him, smiling compassionatly, "Alright Al, lets do this!". Ed clapped his hands together and lifted the stone in mid-air, Ed now found himself standing infront of the Gate of Truthand he saw 'God' sitting there. "What do you want?" the figure without a face asked, "I got the stone, I'm here for my limbs and my brother's body!" Ed said with determination. "Oh, right! Lets see it then!" "What?" Ed asked in confusion, "The stone shit for brains! I can't just give you what you want just cause you SAY you have the stone, now lets see it! Hurry up I've got a world to run here!" Ed pulled the stone from his pocket and showed it to Truth. "Alright then! Good for you! I'll just take care of the soul and everything for you to save you the trouble JUST FOR YOU!" Truth said sarcasticly, Ed didn't know what to say exepct "What are you trying to-" "Don't give me back talk boy!" God yelled back "Fuck this, get out of my sight!". Before he knew it Ed was back in the basement, he looked at Al who was lying on the ground, "Al!" Ed screamed as he opened the armor's head and saw that the blood seal was gone, "Brother..." said a farmiliar voice behind him, Ed cocked his head backwards and saw his little brother, naked and human. "Al..." Ed walked slowly towards him, then he ran at him and they found themselves in eachother's arms, sobbing their hearts out, through the hug Ed noticed that he could feel his right arm, and that the automail had been smashed to pieces. When they were done crying Ed gave Al his coat to cover his body, they put the armor back where they had found it on that fateful night four years ago and spent the night in the basement, Ed secretly used his alchemy to repair the automail Winry made incase she noticed and tried to kill him. When they got to the Rockbell house the next morning Ed knocked on the door and when Winry opened the door, Ed put both his new, human right hand on Winry's face and stood there...waiting for a response...


	6. Vacation almost over

**Teenage Angst**

**Chapter 6 - Vacation almost over**

* * *

Edward was touching Winry with his newly human right hand, it took a while for Alphonse to walk out behind Ed and show his face, "Al...?" Winry asked in shock, she examined him for a moment and realized it was, infact, Alphonse Elric, whose brownish blond hair parted from his right, with big sparkling eyes, he seemed to have grown while he was on the other side. After a long and wet kiss with Ed (Which was definitely expected), she gave Al a big hug, and they spent the rest of the day hanging out with eachoter, just walking around Rezembool. Ed used some of that time to rebuild the house they burned down four years ago, so that they had somewhere to go instead of having to stay at Pinako's all the time, Ed decided to finish the interiors the next day. Al was busy feeling himself and hugging Ed and Winry since he was overcome with joy. Winry and Ed were dirty talking to eachother, Al on the other hand stepped back a few feet so he wouldn't get in the way. When night fell, Ed, Al and Winry went to Pinako's house for dinner. "So you've got your bodies back, now what?" asked Pinako over the dinner table after 5 minutes of shock when she saw Ed and Al fully human again. "Well, I'm rebuilding the house, still got the interiors to finish off though." Ed replied with his mouth full. Winry covered Ed's mouth with a napkin and said "Say it, don't spray it." Ed shrugged his shoulders since his mouth was still full, but when he swallowed he gave Winry a "Gotcha!" pinched her on the cheek and went straight back to his food, Winry jokingly scowled at him and turned to Pinako "Well...? Now hes got his arm back, do you concent?" "Yeah sure, why not, wouldn't want to spoil the moment." Pinako started smoking her pipe, and stared at the ceiling, "After all, not everybody lives long enough to be a great grandma, by the way, I was just trying to scare you Ed, don't worry." Pinako finished, she was smiling. Ed started choking at this comment, after he swallowed his food he wanted to speak, but decieded it was best not to. After the dishes were done, Winry pulled on Ed's arm and pulled him upstairs "'Night Al!" Ed yelled, Al grinned and yelled back "'Night brother!", then Winry closed and locked the door of her room. At about 4 o'clock in the morning Ed and Winry were both flat on their backs, naked and just barely catching their breath. "That...was..." Ed said while stillgasping for air, "I know..." Winry replied with a weak voice. "You think we... made that baby?" Ed asked grinning at Winry, she put her hand on Ed's face and ran her hand through his hair "Lets just get some rest first..." "Good idea...". After that they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Meanwhile in Central (Finally)**

"I'm telling you Hohenheim, I remember it like it was yesterday, when Scar grabbed hold of his automail...'BOOM!' shattered to bits HAHAHAHA!." Roy Mustang was going on about the embarrasing stories about Ed for hours whilst drunk in his favorite bar in Central, "Colenel, don't forget that you weren't there when it happened..." Riza Hawkeye said to Roy with her face burried in her hands. "Don't spoil the fun Lutenant!" Roy was still laughing in his drunkness. "Sorry Mr. Elric, we were supposed to bring you to the Furher, but this, quite obviously, was not the Colenel's real reason for finding you, so if you will just sign this document stating that you resign from all military duties." Riza put a piece of paper and a pen on the table. "Thats alright, its good to see an old friend once in a while, I should be off now, I'm going to miss my train to Rezembool." Hohenheim said cheerfully while signing the document and readjusting his glasses. Hohenheim was a tall, bearded man with long hair tied back, with only a few single strands of hair hanging out, his hair was blond just like Ed's. "Good bye Mr. Elric sir." "Good bye Lutenant." Riza put Roy over her shoulder and left the bar. Roy was struggling with Riza and muttered "Hey...what'ya think yer... uh..." just then she knocked Roy unconcious over the head with the handle of her gun and left him in the car to sleep. Riza got in the driver's seat drove back to the Central Military HQ.

**Back in Rezembool**

Its been about 2 months since Ed and Al got their bodies back and Winry has been confirmed to be pregnant, Ed and Winry would also be married in the next day, and with Hohenheim back in Rezembool for the wedding, Ed seemed to be getting along with him pretty well. "So...what'ya wanna call the baby if its a boy?" Ed asked Winry with his arm wrapped around her, sitting on the couch in the living room of Pinako's house, "I dunno...I thought I'd name him after his grandpa, Hohenheim, I haven't decided what to call it if its a girl though..." Ed scratched his head a bit "I don't know, I was thinking of calling the baby Maes or Roy, I mean Hughes always cared for us and helped us before he died, and Mustang...lets just called it respect for being my worthy oponent for all these years. Did we forget to invite anyone to the wedding?" "NOPE! I got the whole list right here!" Ed scanned the list carefully and smiled at Winry "Alright then, now we can just sit back and relax... my 3 months are nearly over anyway, better enjoy it while I can." Winry patted Ed over the back and laughed at him "Yeah, who would have known your anger troubles were really just sexual frustrations?" "Not funny..." Ed scowled, Winry continued laughing until Al walked in with Pinako with the shopping "Hi brother, hi Winry! I see your still discussing the baby's name, its only been 2 days since the pregnancy was confirmed and your already discussing names." Al laughed as he put down the shopping. "Whatever Uncle Al." Ed teased as Al laughed with him, Al went to answer the door when he heard somebody knock, "Oh hello father, Colenel-I mean Furher Mustang, Brigadere General Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Feury, Armstrong, Your all here early!" Al said as Hohenheim moved past Al and said "Well, I just bumped into them when I went out for a walk." When Al turn from his father's direction to Roy's, everyone was staring at him, "Who is this guy, how does he know our names?" "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Alphonse Elric, you probably don't recognise me with the new body and all..." Al blushed and chuckled, but everyone was still staring at him, "Al...?" Roy muttered to himself, at that moment everyone was pinching Al's face and started saying things like "So this is the human Alphonse Elric eh?" "Hard to believe isn't it?", after all the comotion on Al, Hawkeye turned to Ed, "So, Ed, how's the temper coming along?" Winry jumped up and climbed over Ed "Its nothing, turned out to be sexual frustrations HAHAHAHA!" Ed hung his head in shame with the signature Anime sweat drop hanging out of nowhere "Among other things, Winry..." Ed whispered through his teeth. "...Among other things..." Winry quickly added, although giggling, so she wouldn't upset Ed too much. "HA! I KNEW IT! Scar...Scar...Bullshit, you just needed to get laid!" Roy laughed to himself for a rather long time, "See what I mean Winry? Worthy oponent..." Ed whispered to Winry, his face looking rather dissatisfied, yet funny. "Where's the wedding going to be held anyway? I haven't seen a church anywhere around here." Asked Havoc finishing off his cigarette. "Its going to be held right here at my house." Pinako said as she walked into the living room, her pipe in her mouth, Havoc immediatelykneeled infront of her and shook her hand "Hello m'am, you must be Mrs. Rockbell,I'm Jean Havoc! Its so nice to finally meet another smoker, I have to take so much crap from those guys over there!" Havoc pointed at Roy and the rest of the gang. "Painful, I'm sure." Pinako smiled at Havoc and took in another breath of tobaco. "Now most of the guys are here, I have an announcement to make!" Ed said as he got up holding Winry's shoulders, "2 days ago, Winry was confirmed to be pregnant, that means I'm gonna be a father soon!" Everyone gasped in shock and terror, Ed ignored them and continued "And I've already decided..." Ed sighed, smiling, then looked up at Roy "...that Roy Mustang is going to be the god father!" Everyone who came with Roy were screaming in shock and stared at Roy. "Well...I...Uh..." "And I've also decided to resign as a State Alchemist when I get back to Central. Now I'm done with the announcements, I'd like some privacy with my to-be wife, make yourselves comfortable my house, Al, if you will lead the way?" "Sure, brother! This way everyone!" Al led everyone out the Rockbell house and took them to the new Elric house, Hohenheim followed along and asked Al about being the suit of armor and their adventures. "Ed, I don't think you should quit the military, with Roy as the Furher now things will be alot easier and you'll get to come back more often, plus their won't any more pointless wars, I think you should go on, if you like alchemy that much." Winry said, while platting Ed's hair for him, "Well, I guess your right, considering now I'm serving the people as well as the State, I'll think about it." Winry and Ed continued talking about general things they sorarely talked about.


	7. 3 Years Onward

**Teenage Angst**

**Chapter 7 - 3 years onward**

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO READ MY OTHER FICS MY EVER LOYAL FANS!

* * *

**

"Yo! Mustang!" Edward Elric said over the phone to Roy."This better be important Ed..." Roy Mustang said, already clenching his fist. "It is...you see...PUBLIC HOLIDAY TOMMOROW! DON'T FORGET TO COME TO REZEMBOOL AND SEE MY TWIN KIDS!" "DAMMIT ED! THATS THE 50TH TIME YOU'VE TOLD ME THAT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'LL COME TO SEE THEM!" Roy yelled constantly snapping his fingers. "C'mon man! Show an interest, you ARE the their godfather." "Ed, I'm sure you're very proud of your kids, and I'm proud of mine...but could you please STOP BOTHERING ME DURING OFFICE HOURS?", Roy was still frantically snapping his fingers forcing everyone to run out of the office in case he lost control. "Speaking about kids Roy...you certainly had your's a bit later than expected." "It only seems that way because you had your kids when you were 15 YEARS OLD!" Roy stopped snapping his fingers, instead he was now banging his desk. "15 isn't that early...Anyway, theres another reason I called you." "Oh thank god." Roy fell into his chair. "Its about the Alchemy Exams, I swear to God they're all too mediocre, but I have to give at least one pocket watch this year...because...you said so." Ed said, playing with his hair. "Intresting...you deal with it." "DAMN YOU! Fine, but remember..." There was a great silence, then Ed spoke. "DON'T FORGET TO COME TOMMOROW!" "THATS-" Before Roy had finished, Ed already hung up. "DAMN!" Roy hung up the phone and banged the table with a fist. "Don't swear around the baby, honey." Riza walked through the door with a baby in her arms, she sat down on the couch in Roy's office and began to give the baby some affection by poking his nose everytime his little arms reached out for her, and kissing his forehead once in a while. "So Roy, how are the Alchemy Exams going?" Roy walked over to the couch and put his arm over Riza's shoulder, he started to shake his son's hand. "Hello Junior, whats up little man?" Roy played with his son for a while longer and then answered, "Oh, you know, same old stuff, lots of mediocre alchemists this year. Oh, by the way, we gotta be in Rezembool tommorow." Roy said with his face in his hand. Riza chuckled "Look what fatherhood has done to him..." Roy and Riza lauged together out loud. "Well, we'd better book the train, I'll bet Full Metal is already on the train right now." Roy picked up baby Roy Mustang Jr., "C'mon, your old man is gonna take you to see an old friend." "You're holding him wrong honey, let me do it!" Riza panicked and snatched the baby out of his arms.

**IN REZEMBOOL**

Ed was walking down the road to his house, the sun was shining brightly, Ed enjoyed a good sunny day, he hated the city life and how central was so glum. Ed finally got to the front door of his house, before he could knock on the door it already opened and 2 exited children, both with straight blond hair that didn't seem to part from anywhere ran out of the front door. "DADDYS HOME! DADDYS HOME!" The children continually screamed as Ed kneeled down to hug them. "Hey, Tim! Nina!" "Hey, kids! Don't get too exited now!" Winry scoled them as she approached Ed, "Hey, honey, did you miss me?" Winry asked Ed, her arms wrapped around Ed, who had gotten up by now, "More and more each day." Ed said with a smirk and gave Winry a kiss on the lips. "EWWWW!" Tim and Nina Elric yelled out, sticking their toungues out. "Ah shaddap! How d'ya think y'all got here in the first place?" Ed pointed at the kids with a big grin. "You kids go to your great granny's house and play there for a while, I'm sure she'd love your company." Winry told the kids as they ran in the direction of Pinako's house, jumping and screaming. Winry and Ed sat down at the table. "Hey Winry, where's Al?" "Oh hes probably out with his girlfriend." "GIRLFRIEND? When did this happen?" Ed yelled, grinning as he undid his plats, just then the door opened. "Hey Win- Brother? Hey brother!" Al ran over to Ed and gave him a hug. Ed whispered into Al's ear "So Al, I heard you got yourself a girlfriend, whats she like? DETAILS! DETAILS!" Ed snapped back to reality as he felt the cold hard truth of the WRENCH smash his skull into a thousand tiny pieces. "I HEARD THAT YOU PERV!" Winry pulled Ed up by his hair. "Just...kidding..." Winry dropped Ed on the floor, barely concious, but he miraculously got up again less than a second later. After a few minutes of general chit-chat, somebody knocked the door, Al went to answer it. "FURHER MUSTANG! BRIGADERE GENERAL HAWKEYE! How the-" Al pointed at Roy and Riza, a little too exited to speak. "Enough with the formalities Al." Roy waved his hand. "Hey Ed!" Roy smirked. "How d'you get here so early?" Ed pointed a finger at Roy. "Simple, I'm the Furher, so I got faster, better trains than you." "Damn you Furher...never sharing any of the fringe benifits...!" Ed cursed under his breath. "Anyway, WHO IS THIS? LITTLE MUSTANG JUNIOR! HE SOOOO CUTE!" Ed fussed over Roy and Riza's baby for a minute then, there was nothing to talk about, silence... "So!" Ed said to break the silence, "C'mon guys! Lets get to Pinako's house before Tim and Nina fuck everything up!" "No potty mouth infront of the baby!" Riza smacked Ed on the cheek, Ed shrugged his shoulders and laughed loudly. "Don't mistake your fortune Edward! The only reason you don't have a hole in your head is because I don't want to shoot you infront of Junior." Ed gasped in horror "Alright! Sorry..." "Good, now you boys go to Pinako's house first. I have to feed Junior." The men knew she meant it an ran for it.

When everyone was at Pinako's house Winry and Pinako went oudside to watch the kids. "Al..." Ed, Roy and Riza had him cornered. "Uh...guys...?" Al wimpered. "Who is she?" "Alphonse, you should be very careful about women." "So Al, how many times have we gotten into...you know..." Al stared for a while and took a deep breath. "Alright Ed, her name is Elaine, she lives a few miles from here. Riza, I trust her completely, shes a very nice girl. Roy, I'm not like you." Ed, Riza stared in an awkwad silence, Roy looked at Al in utter disgust. "Alrighty then. I'll be outside with the kids." Ed walked away. "Its nice that your happy with her." Riza walked away. "You haven't fucked her? I'm leaving the room!" BANG! Roy ran away. Now everyone was in Pinako's back yard, relaxing and playing with the kids. "So, Pinako. Hows business been without me anymore?" Ed asked "Hell, ever since people knew the legendary Full Metal Alchemist got his automail in Rezembool, automail users all around the country came swarming in every big holiday." Pinako puffed out some smoke. "Pinako have you seen Father I haven't seen him all day." Al came carrying Tim on his back. "I think he went for a walk, like he usually does." "Okay then, just wonderi-" "Uncle Al! Can you each me alchemy?" Al chuckled and put the boy down, "Go ask your father I'm sure he'd be a better teacher than me." Tim and Al Elric grinned at each other, although Tim's was one of those impossibly large grins unique to Ed, then Tim ran over to Ed. Al walked over to Riza, "Well, Scar still on the loose?" Al asked casually. "Yes, but there haven't been any slayings for a while now. Speaking of Scar, he was the reason Ed had to come back here in the first place wasn't he?" Al laughed, "Yes, come to think about it, it was thanks to him that I'm human again, and the fact that Tim and Nina exist is thanks to him." There was a short silence before Al spoke again. "I guess even a murderer can bring life to people."

"No!" "Why not?" "They did nothing to harm you!" "They massacred our people!" "You must endure it!" "It is the will of our god, Ishbala!" "It is not!" Scar and his teacher were arguing about his killing of State Alchemists. "No! This is my final desicion, you will stay here as an Ishbalan refugee!" Scar grunted and sulked as he would now have to live among the Ishbalans and be a civillian.

**THAT IS THE END OF TEENAGE ANGST! DON'T MISS THE SEQUEL! SCAR: AN ISHBALAN REFUGEE!**


End file.
